


Prompt #2

by Id_flyifihad_wings



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and 5-Min Writings (Plus Other Things) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dom Sam Winchster, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester, Werewolf case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_flyifihad_wings/pseuds/Id_flyifihad_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest, rough sex, rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #2

It had been a long day. Starting that morning Sam and Dean had gone and investigated a case involving a werewolf. It was supposed to be an easy case, until of course everything got complicated as usual. And that afternoon they'd fought against it only to lose and then have to leave and rethink their plan. As usual.

And the perfect way for Dean to unwind was sleeping buck naked in his room at the bunker. He closed the door before shedding all of his clothes and flopping onto the bed with a happy, contented sigh. 

Nothing was better than sex of course. But Sam was intent on rimming, constantly annoying Dean about it. Dean would never agree, it was disgusting. As far as he was concerned, Sam could go fuck himself. 

So Dean lies awake for a few minutes in his bed. He could hear Sam moving around in the bunker and sighed heavily. He silently wondered if Sam even slept. It wasn't like he hadn't caught him jacking himself off after a hunt. Multiple times in one day even. 

For Sam it wasn't just a game though. It wasn't just a way to release the built up feelings. For Sam it was real and whole and good. He wouldn't ever let Dean forget how much he meant to him. He wouldn't let Dean pretend the sex filled nights between them hadn't happened.

Dean fell asleep with the images of Sam's body in his mind. The soft curves of his shoulders, the low sweep of his biceps and the broad expanse of his chest. Not to mention the deep, defining lines of his abs and hip bones. 

Sam was fixing his bed as quietly as he could. The mattress liked to squeak in protest, and he couldn't help but smile at the memories of the squeaky mattress in Dean's room. It seemed that bed could barely support the weight of both of them, especially when they were having sex, but somehow it did.

He grabbed his pillow and was about to set it up when something hit him. Dean was asleep in his room. And Dean was a pretty heavy sleeper. Having his way with Dean would be easy since he was sleeping peacefully.

Sam almost laughed at how easy it would be to do it. To break into Dean's room and fuck him until all he could say was Sam's name. 

Sam shook his head slightly and propped his pillow up against the wall before sitting down and grabbing a book from his pile on the floor. He opened it and started reading, but once he realized he was reading the same sentence for the seventh time he set it down and rubbed at his eyes.

He stood up and walked around his room a few times before finally leaving and walking down the hall to Dean's room. He stood at the door for what seemed like an eternity before reaching out and gently turning the doorknob and opening the door.

He stood in entrance for a while, just admiring the way Dean's back rose and fell with each breath he took. He didn't realize Dean was naked until he was about to climb in and pulled the covers away. Sam's breath hitched when he realized Dean was in the perfect position. 

Sam kicked off his shoes and socks and was about to take his shirt off when Dean stirred and mumbled his name. Was Dean dreaming about Sam? 

Sam finished taking off his shirt and knelt gently on to the bed. He leaned down and set his hand down on Dean's thigh and when he didn't move Sam moved his hand higher, setting it on his dick and stroking it softly. 

Dean mumbled his name again, louder this time. Sam leaned down and licked up the length of Dean's already hardening cock. A gasp from him made Sam almost jump away, but he realized Dean was still sleeping.

Sam glanced around the room for lube, but instead just placed his mouth over Dean's hole and started licking him. Dean's mouth opened and he let out a small moan. Sam pulled away and sucked on his fingers for a second before positioning them at Dean's entrance. 

He stuck all three in at the same time and Dean's eyes opened, but he doesn't let Sam know he's awake. He had to admit, whatever Sam was doing was enjoyable, not that he'd ever tell him that. 

Sam curled his fingers up and Dean's pupils dilated as he forced down a groan. His body tensed and Sam did it again. "Fuck..." Dean's toes curled and his eyes squeezed shut. Sam realized his brother was awake and gulped softly.

Sam went to pull out but suddenly Dean was grabbing his wrist to keep him in place. "I never said you had to stop." he muttered, blushing softly. Sam blinked in surprise and nodded slightly as Dean lay back down and sighed quietly. 

Sam took his fingers out anyway and then leaned down and started licking him. Dean grunted in protest but didn't say anything else against it.

Sam took complete control then, sticking his fingers in Dean's mouth. "Moisten those for me." he demanded and Dean sucked on them willingly. Sam leaned down and started nibbling on the soft spot on his neck, causing a slight gasp to escape Dean's mouth.

Sam took his finger away and stuck them one at a time in Dean. He watched as Dean's back arched slightly, though he tried his best not to show he was liking it. "You're a little slut, Dean. You like that, huh?" he growled and Dean bit his lip in reply. 

Dean moaned softly as Sam hit his prostate and withdrew his fingers again. Sam moved up and kissed him, biting at his bottom lip slightly. Dean moaned quietly as Sam went and started sucking on his nipples, making them red and slightly raw as he bit and rubbed at them.

Dean reached up and started playing with Sam's nipples, smirking when he earned a small groan of pleasure. He kept rubbing, gentle at first and gradually pressing down harder. "Who's my little bitch?" he growled as Sam's mouth opened in a silent moan.

"I am, you fucking asshole." Sam muttered back, pulling away to press his thumb against Dean's opening, causing a gasp to escape his lips. Sam pressed his thumb harder and watched as Dean's hole swallowed his finger, a groan leaving Dean's mouth in a frenzy.

Finally Dean noticed Sam was still in his jeans. "Take off your clothes, you ass." he managed today through his ragged breaths. Sam didn't stop though, he continued to finger Dean's hole roughly. 

"Not until you admit how much you enjoy this, you slut." Sam growled back and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head in protest. Dean grunted as Sam worked another finger in and his hips bucked involuntarily. "Yeah, I don't care what you say, Dean. I know how much you're enjoying me fucking you like this. You gonna cum without me even touching you, huh?" Sam taunted and Dean felt his anger boiling up.

"God, Sammy, just fucking shut up! Just fuck me already, if your going to." Dean moaned as Sam worked a third finger in and moved faster. He thrusted his fingers faster and rougher in Dean's hole as Dean groaned, arching his back to get Sam in deeper.

"Come on, Dean. Just admit you like me fucking you with my fingers and I'll let you have my cock." Sam said and dean's eyes flew open as Sam hit his prostate again. 

"Fine! I fucking love when you fuck me like this, Sam. Just fuck me already!" he shot back and Sam took his fingers out quickly. Dean sat up as Sam rested himself on his knees. 

Dean grabbed his belt and quickly unbuckled it, dragging the denim over the bulge in Sam's pants. Sam sighed softly as the cold air hit his dick, watching as Dean glanced up at him before fitting his mouth over the tip and giving it a gently lick. 

Sam groaned as Dean grabbed his already slick cock in his hand and started licking and sucking on it. Sam grabbed Dean's head and and shoved his cock down his throat, a sick, wet sound escaping the older Winchester's mouth as he deep-throated it to the bottom. 

He held onto Sam's hips as his younger brother pumped his dick into his mouth. When Sam finally pulled away, pre-cum was already sliding down from the tip. Sam shoved Dean down onto his back, kissing him roughly and biting at his lips. 

Without warning he grabbed Dean's hips and thrust into him in one motion. Dean let out a whimpering moan full of both pain and pleasure. They had run out lube. Sam let him get used to the feeling of his dick inside him before moving.

"Faster, Sam." Dean said almost immediately and Sam obliged. He pounded into him roughly, the slick sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. Dean reached up and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair, pulling him closer. 

"Make me beg for mercy, Sam, come on." he managed to snarl as Sam worked into him. Dean moaned into Sam's open mouthed kiss as he hit his sweet spot, his pupils dilating. 

Sam pulled out and thrust all the way back in once, twice, three times making Dean moan loudly with pleasure. Dean's legs subconsciously wrapped around Sam's back, pressing their bodies together. 

"Cum for me, Dean. I know you want to, come on you little cockslut." he growled and Dean could feel that familiar knotting in the base of his stomach. He was about to cum without even being touched. 

Sam pulled out and looked down at Dean. "On your stomach." he demanded and nearly burst into laughter at how quick Dean was to follow Sam's orders. He grabbed Dean's hips again, positioning himself and then slamming into him. 

Dean spread his legs wider and fucked himself back as Sam pounded into him again and again, mercilessly. 

Lusty moans filled the room as Sam reached down and grabbed Dean's dick, stroking it in time to his thrusts. "Oh god, Sam... Harder!" Dean exclaimed as Sam pumped faster.

"Come on, Dean. If you want to cum then please yourself." he said and Dean grabbed his own cock, stroking faster. His toes curled as Sam leaned down and bit into his shoulder and started striking Dean's prostate every thrust. 

Dean moaned each time Sam pounded into him, hands splayed on the pillow and knuckles white as Sam pumped one more time and Dean seized up, cumming on his chest and the sheets.

His body shook and he lost control of his arms as they buckled and he fell forward, Sam toppling down with him. "We're not done." he groaned out as he pulled out and looked down at his cock that was hardening again. 

Dean's eyes closed as he panted heavily, sweat mingling on his body to add to the mess. Sam leaned down and rubbed at Dean's dick, that was already hardening again too. 

"Sam..." Dean muttered as he stuck his ass in the air. Sam grinned and bent down to lick and finger at his hole. Dean grunted and rocked his hips. "Sam...just...Sam." he pleaded and Sam grabbed Dean by his waist and flipped them over so Dean was on top. 

"You want more? Because you're a little cockslut? Fuck yourself." Sam commanded and Dean straddled him, grinding his hips and cock into Sam's. 

Sam groaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut at the waves of pleasure. Dean finally pulled away and positioned Sam's cock at his opening and then slammed himself down, swallowing it in one motion. His eyes pricked with tears at the slight stinging, but he didn't mind.

Sam looked up at him and propped his head up with his hands as Dean fucked himself down on Sam's dick. Moans of pleasure escaped Dean's open mouth and Sam finally reached forward and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time to Dean's motions. 

Sam could feel the blossoming heat in his stomach growing, and grabbed Dean's hips and pounded into him quickly. Dean had started mumbling his name over and over again, and Sam found himself feeling accomplished. This is what he'd wanted, to fuck Dean until all he could say was Sam's name.

"Cum for me, Dean, come on." Sam snapped, he didn't want to break before Dean, even if his brother had already cummed once. Sam had always been able to hold out for a long time, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Dean's moans grew louder, filling with more desperation and pure lust. His eyes closed and he cummed again all over Sam's and his chest. Sam thrust in one more time, and then filled Dean with his load. 

The heat in the bottom of his stomach disappeared with his climax. Dean leaned down and rested his head on Sam's chest, not pulling out. "I fucking love when you're dominate, Sammy." Dean whispered as he started falling asleep.

Sam's body shone wet with sweat and drying cum. Dean was snoring softly and Sam smiled happily. He was always glade when he could please his brother by taking control of the one thing they had complete control over.

Sam ended up falling asleep too, and didn't wake until a knock at the door made them both bolt to their feet. 

"Dean? I've found out a way to take out the werewolf." It was Cas. He still didn't know about Sam and Dean at all. Sam quickly grabbed his clothes and shoved them on, watching as Dean dressed himself hurriedly.

He opened the door and Sam stood behind him. Cas eyed them both with confusion but didn't say anything for a while. The silence hung over them like a fog.

"Were you two...having sex?" he asked incredulously, and Sam gave him a tight smile. "Oh... Interesting. How does that even work?" he asked and Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Just show us this thing." he muttered and Cas lead them away. Sam chuckled as Dean started walking, because his bowed legs looked even more bowed than normal as he limped slightly after Cas.


End file.
